


July

by Schuyler



Series: Come and Get Me [2]
Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G had arrived in the afternoon, dressed all in powder blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	July

**Author's Note:**

> For Caithion and Inner Voice and Laura Kaye and FearlessDiva, who liked the first one. This comes after Alaska.

"Friday the first is Canada Day and Monday the fourth is American Independence, so the whole town is shutting down. It's going to be one big party. Petra thinks you'd have fun." 

"Really?" G had asked, but he'd sounded disinterested, or perhaps sad. Over all these telephone wires it had been hard to tell. 

Michael had hesitated just a moment, and then said. "I would like to see you." G had brightened in an instant, and was promising to come, no matter what. 

Now three weeks had passed and it was the last day of June. G had arrived in the afternoon, dressed all in powder blue, and he and Petra had shrieked at each other like teenaged sisters and Petra had introduced him to everyone worth meeting. There had been something awkward between Michael and G on the first day. Michael didn't think they had said four sentences to each other. Michael didn't know what to say. He'd mostly stayed in the watch room during his evening watch, listening to G and Petra chatter for hours on the other side of the door. It was miserable. 

He'd lain in bed that night, knowing that G was asleep in Petra's room next door. He'd wished idly so many times for G to come to Alaska and now that he was here, Michael hadn't done a thing about it. He began to fear that G would swan around Wales for five days, looking fantastic and being charming, and Michael would never be able to say anything, would undo the work he'd done in his letters of attempting to tell G how he felt. 

*

Michael had stayed up late enough that he slept through breakfast. He took a shower, and then hid in his room, reading his book, until it was nearly time to leave for the Fire Department's Canada Day barbecue. There was a careful knock on the door and Michael marked his place and was walking towards the door when it opened and G peered around. "Michael?" Michael had forgotten how his name sounded in G's delicate accent. His breath hitched. G stepped in and was still in his pajamas, yellow silk with white piping. "Petpet sent me up to let you know that they're leaving, if you're going to the barbecue." 

G seemed smaller than he had in Germany. His head was bowed just a little and his shoulders were slumped. "You don't look like you're going." 

"I'm not really in the mood to be festive just yet. Hopefully a little later." 

"I'll stay here with you, then," Michael aimed for levity. "It wouldn't do to leave our guest here alone." 

G apparently took the 'here' literally. He smiled, bright and beautiful, and then dropped gracefully to sit against the wall. Outside, Michael could hear the engine of the truck start and rumble off towards town. He sat leaning back against the bed, and they looked at each other in silence for a few minutes. G opened with, "I still miss you, which doesn't make sense." 

Michael hid a flare of pain. He wanted G to keep on missing him. Michael thought of him every day. "I have been gone a while. I suppose you should start getting used to it." 

G shook his head. "Now. I've been here a whole day and it still hurts like you're on the other side of the world." Michael stayed silent. He couldn't match G's total honesty in person the way he could in writing. "This isn't at all what I wanted." 

"What did you want?" Michael wanted to look at something else, to study the grain of the floorboards, but G held his gaze and he couldn't turn his head. 

"I wanted to come here and finish what those letters started. I want us to be together." 

Michael trembled and couldn't help it. He finally dropped his head and studied the rug. "I do too, want us to be together." He couldn't remember ever exposing himself in this way. If he was mistaken, then it would hurt more than any mistake he'd ever made. "I don't want you to leave without knowing that." He laughed almost bitterly. "I don't want you to leave at all." 

He counted his breaths to keep from saying things he shouldn't. He was up to ten when G said, quietly, "I want to be yours." 

Michael looked up at G, whose eyes were saying things he'd longed to hear, and panicked, standing quickly. "I should go check the monitors. Just in case." His heart was speeding up and he couldn't quite get enough air and he needed to have a moment to calm down. 

G rolled smoothly to his feet and took a step forward, putting him just inches away from Michael. Time seemed to slow as he laid a hand on Michael's arm and leaned to kiss him. Michael had gotten dozens of kisses from G, on the cheek for hello or goodbye, on the forehead twice when he had been sick, but never one on the mouth, never this slow, gentling press, pushing the anxiety from his body until he felt calmer than he could ever remember. And happier. Michael propped himself on the footboard and raised his arms to wrap around G's waist. To hell with the monitors.


End file.
